Love IS War
by Kaith1
Summary: I can't believe I'm stuck at this boarding school with the rest of life's rejects. The food stinks, the teachers don't care, and Gree- I mean the boys are asses! I suppose there is one thing here that isn't too bad. It's actually pretty fun. And that's making war with the male dorm. (Green male; Blue female)
1. School IS Hell

**Love Is War**

* * *

**Chapter 1: School IS Hell**

* * *

William Taplin's Private Academy, a small little community in and of itself located on a small group of islands out in the middle of the ocean. With white sand beaches, tropical forests, and exotic Pokémon from all regions have many kids calling this place the ideal school to go. Many even go as for to call it heaven.

I call it hell.

Name's Blue Kurukku and I'm currently severing my fourth year here. I tell you, it's like the moment someone sets foot on this island it's the equivalent of falling off the face of the Earth. No television or even a newspaper! Nothing of the sort that can tell us what in the world is going on outside of the school.

I can't tell you how many times I've tried to get off this island. I stopped counting after my thirtieth failure. It's like some sort of force is keeping me from leaving this place. I'll set out on Jiggly, my Jigglypuff, or Turtley, my Blastoise, and an hour later I'll be right back at the beach I set off from. It's just plain weird.

My roommate Yellow kept asking me why I want to leave so badly. I can't really say I have an answer for her. I mean, even if I do manage to find my way to the mainland it's not like I have anywhere to go, I was abandoned. I mean we, as in the entire school, were abandoned. It's not in that brochures they send out, but this is the place parents dump off their problem children. We were unwanted trash, children that can't live up to our parents expectations.

Maybe that's why I want to get out of here. I just wanna defy my parent's last instruction to me. _"Stay here and graduate." _were my mom's last words. My father didn't even say anything - hell, he didn't even look at me when they dropped me off here. I've even forgotten what their faces look like, but I couldn't care. I didn't need them anymore.

My last escape attempt was about six months ago. When I was out there, drifting on Turtley's back, I thought to myself. Why do I really want to leave? The academy isn't all that bad, I have actual friends here and not just people who use me for my amazing shoplifting ability (which I haven't even used since there's pretty much nothing to steal). We're spoiled like crazy too. The dorms are outfitted with cutting edge technology and we can get any book, game, or movie from the library. Truthfully, the only bad thing is that this place _is_ a school and there is homework to do. If we don't do that homework our library passes get revoked, and that means nothing to do but stare at the ceiling in our rooms.

So anyways, after giving up on my escape plan I just said to hell with it and decided to raise some hell. I have less than a year left in my prison sentence, so why not go out with a bang?

* * *

**Part 1: Let the Games Begin**

* * *

**Saturday; October 5****th**

"Gold is a dead man!"

I looked up from my book to see one of the Kostoris twins, Crystal, stomp her way into the dorm. Her face was red, making it look like she had just finished a marathon around the islands. Her dark-blue hair bounced with every angry step she took.

A few of the other girls who had gathered in the lounge with me immediately fled to the safety of their rooms when my anger-driven underclassmen took a seat across from me. Few people could calm Crystal down when she was in one of these moods. Even fewer still when it involved Gold.

Luckily, I was one of those few.

"So," I closed my book and grabbed a nearby notebook and pencil that one the girls had left when she fled. "Tell Blue what's wrong." I said.

Crystal rolled her eyes at my therapist act and crossed her arms. "What's wrong is that I'm going to get charged with justifiable murder."

"Oh, big words." I smiled. "What'd he do this time?"

"He saw her Smoochum panties." Another voice chimed in to our conversation. Another girl deposited herself into the overstuffed chair to my right as Crystal's face flushed darker.

"Lyra!" Crystal squealed, too embarrassed to say anything else.

The other Kostoris twin snickered before turning to me. "You should have seen it Blue. Crystal and I were just walking on back, when all of a sudden Crystal's skirt flew up! Gold –" But Lyra never got a chance to finish her sentence. Crystal had decided to silence her sister with one of her oversized history books. The giant book had been thrown with such force that Lyra, chair and all, were flipped backwards.

"Not another word!" Crystal yelled, huffing angrily.

"Gold was standing right behind us," Lyra told me quickly, taking cover behind the flipped chair. "And he was the one that flipped her skirt up!"

"Lyra!" Crystal had reverted to some sort of beast. Diving over the chair, she and her sister began one of their little fights. Anyone who hadn't already cleared out of the room by now had surely gone back to their room and bolted the doors. Well…all but one-

"Free-for-all!"

I looked up just in time to see another one of my underclassmen friends, Sapphire, launch herself off the balcony. She's not human, that one. Sapph can run circles around the edge of campus without breaking a sweat, spends most of her free time in the forest swinging from vines and creating secret bases, and loves to battle. My eyes followed her as she leapt into the whirlwind of a fight.

"I'm surprised Gold isn't here yet." I snickered to myself.

"What barbarians." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Ms. Perfect standing there, watching the three girls duke it out. Platinum Berlitz, a freshman. I honestly had no idea how someone as bland as her had gotten dumped here with the rest of us. Her opal eyes always had the same boring expression that I remembered my mother having. "How do they expect to ever become proper women with this sort of behavior?"

"Well not everyone likes the rules." I smiled at her. Regardless of how much she reminded me of my mother, she had still worked her way into my small group of friends. Plus I still wanted to know how she had managed to whip two of her classmates into practically being her personal slaves.

"What's going on here?" A strict voice suddenly snapped.

The five of us froze, shivers running down our spines. I turned to see the dormitory mistress, Lorelei. She had somehow managed to materialize in the doorway without a single sound. She clicked her heel impatiently, looking to each of us before resting her gaze on Crystal, Lyra, and Sapphire.

"Um, well you see…" I started.

But Lorelei didn't seem to hear me. "You know that fighting, Pokémon battles or otherwise, are prohibited on campus." The three brawlers separated themselves immediately and stood up, trying their best to look like innocent little angels. But it didn't seem to work. "You three should know better by now. You'll be put on cleaning duty for a week."

"Yes ma'am." The three sighed.

Lorelei turned to Platina and myself now. "And as for you two,"

"Whoa there." I said quickly, putting my hands up in defense. "We didn't do anything."

"Exactly." Lorelei replied. "You should have reported this to me immediately when the fight broke out. I expect better of my dorm students." Then, looking past me and at Platina, "Especially you, Ms. Berlitz."

Platina nodded silently and Lorelei continued. "You will be helping them. I expect to see all of you at eight o'clock sharp."

"Yes ma'am." We said simultaneously. And with that, the she-devil, er, I mean dorm mistress, left.

Crystal huffed, putting herself back down on the sofa across from me. Lyra righted the chair that had been knocked over, and a silence seemed to fall over the room. Until I spoke up that is. "So Crystal." The dark-blue haired girl cast her glance my way, clearly still irritated with her sister. "You want revenge on Gold, right?"

"No. I want him to suffer. I want his children to suffer!" Crystal stood up, fiery determination burning in her eyes. "I want to inflict so much pain that his grandchildren feel it!"

I laughed evilly, getting a few stares from my circle of friends. "Well then, I may have a great idea."

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Blue are you sure we should be doing this?" I sighed. Only a few minutes ago I was reading in my dorm room, the next Blue storms in, says something about an ingenious plan, and now I'm hiding in the bushes outside the male dormitory.

"Oh it'll be fine." Blue smiled and handed me a small package. "Just smile at the front door and Red will let you right in. You know he already adores you."

I felt me checks flush up. "T-That's not true!" Whatever crazy idea Blue has in her head about Red and I, it wasn't true.

"Just get moving already!" Crystal sighed impatiently from behind us.

"Time is money!" Blue agreed and shoved me out into the open. I almost tripped and dropped the package Blue had given me. As I walked to the front door of the male dorm, I realized I didn't even know what it was. Much less what she wanted me to do with it.

Before I had the chance to turn back and ask my crazy roommate, a voice called my name from the building in front of me. "Hey, Yellow!" And my heart took up residence in my throat.

My gaze was brought to the fourth story window that belonged to his room. Red's room. "H-Hi Red!" I smiled back. His black hair shined radiantly in the sunlight, and his unnatural red eyes twinkled like a prince from a shojo manga.

…

Er, I mean, he was still wearing his school uniform. I guess he must have just gotten back.

"What'cha doing down there?" He asked, his voice setting off butterflies in my stomach.

…

I mean, perfectly calm and normal, I replied, "I don't have anything to do, and I can't find anyone else." I forced these words that Blue had force fed me. There was no way those words formed some magical phrase that was going to get me into the dorm.

"Oh really? Hang on, I'll let you in and we can hang out."

I blinked. What just happened?

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I watched as Red let a rather dazed Yellow into the dorm. "So," I turned to Blue. "How exactly does getting Yellow inside help me exact my revenge on Gold?"

"Hm?" Blue turned to me with a cat-like smile. "Who ever said it would?"

"WHAT?" I growled.

"Oh calm down sis!" Lyra smiled, looping her arm around my shoulders. "It's all good. Blue's just trying to get her roomie laid!"

Blue rested her head in her hand. "Well, maybe not that far."

I ground my teeth. There had to be some sort method to this madness. "So what's next?"

"For what?"

"My revenge!" I snapped.

Lyra and Blue looked at me like I had just told them I murdered the teachers. "Sheesh, take a chill pill sis." Lyra backed up while she spoke.

"Don't worry. Sapph should be back any second now." Blue smiled.

Almost on cue, the trees above us started to shake. I looked up and spotted Sapphire hanging from a branch with a large sack over her shoulder. "Look out below!" She yelled as she fell. She landed before us, a giant grin plastered across her face.

"Did you have any trouble?" Blue asked, taking the bag from wild girl.

"None whatsoever!" Sapphire saluted. "Easier than stealing candy from Ruby."

Blue snickered and swung the bag across her shoulder. "Alright girls. Operation Revenge is a go." I was about to object, mainly because Blue hadn't even bothered to tell us what Operation Revenge was, but she had already pulled out her phone. "Hello? Platina! How goes your end?"

I tapped my foot as silence filled the woods around us. What I would like to know is how someone like Blue had managed to pull innocent little Platina into this mess. She usually sat in the library with a stack of books and her two man-servants practicing some stupid routine nearby.

Maybe I should take some notes from Platina. I could turn Gold into my man-slave.

"Um, Crystal?" Lyra's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You're drooling."

I blinked. "Wha?"

Blue snapped her phone shut, smiling at the three of us still gathered here. "Platina's got us a way in. Now, let's get this operation underway."

* * *

"Keep watch." Blue whispered, dropping down to her knees. "We don't want anyone catching us." As she dug a small box out of her pocket I heard her mutter under her breath, "We're in enough trouble as it is."

Those words struck a chord in me. Lorelei already had them on cleaning duty, and that was one of the lesser punishments she was infamous for assigning. What would she say if she found out we broke into the male dorm to play pranks? "Um, Blue. I'm having second-"

"Done!" Blue chirped happily, interrupting me. She slid two small metal picks back into the box she had pulled out and pushed the door open. "So what were you saying?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

Sapphire was the first one in the room, immediately digging through everything in sight. "Is this really Gold's room?"

Lyra pushed her way in as well, her hands behind her back. She looked around lazily like she was walking into a grand museum rather than Gold's bedroom. "Not what I expected."

"Well what did you expect?" I asked.

"Nothing much." She admitted. "I was just expecting some porn lying around."

"Well Silver lives in here too. Would you expect him to let Gold let any of that disgusting stuff lie around?" I asked her. I almost sat down on one the beds, but thought better of it. "Where in the world he even get some?"

"Oh you'd be surprised what they sell on the black market here." Blue was digging through her sack, which I still haven't seen the inside of. I have no idea what the cunning burnet had in store for Gold, and when she pulled a pineapple out of the sack, I was even more confused.

"Wait, a black market?" I ignored the pineapple. "Just what kind of school has a black market?"

Blue opened her mouth, probably to say something witty, but we all froze at the sound of another voice. "Oh come on Silver, please let me copy your notes!"

"No." Replied a calm voice, which was bordering on irritation.

Key fumbled in the lock, and the four of us exchanged guilty and panicked looks. "We need to hide!" Blue mouthed.

Sapphire shot up and pointed across the room. "The closet!"

I was closest, so I threw the doors open. I nearly passed out from the smell. "Dear Arceus!" I almost shouted.

"In, in, in!" Blue began shoving the three of us into the closet.

"I'm not hiding in there!" I protested, "Can't you smell it?" I would much rather bath in Grimer-polluted water.

"We don't have a choice!"

Before I knew it, Blue had managed to cram the four of us into the closet. Four girls, in hiding, stuck inside Gold's closet, and I was standing in Arceus-knows-what. All I know was that was spoiled and more than likely the source of this rancid smell. At least I hoped it was.

"Oh why not?" Gold complained, he and Silver now in the room.

"Because you slept through class today."

At this point, Blue let loose something I can only describe as an 'eep.' It was so high-pitched and loud, it was as obvious as a Snorlax's hungry stomach. "Watch the hand!" Blue hissed at Sapphire.

"Did you hear something?" Silver's voice came through the closet door.

Lucky for us, Gold waved it off. "I didn't hear anything…now, about those notes…"

"For the last time, no!" Silver snapped at his roommate. "If you sleep through class then,"

"I can't help it if Sabrina puts me to sle, wait. Is that a pineapple?"

I could feel Sapph and Lyra tense up next to me. This was it; they would know someone had been in their room. All because of that damn pineapple!

"Aipom!"

"I think your Pokémon are stealing food from the cafeteria as well." Silver guessed.

"What do you mean as well?" Gold demanded.

"You know what,"

And then the closet door opened. Silver was standing there, a dark red sweater in his hands. I spotted Aipom in the middle of the floor, playing with the pineapple. Gold, luckily, was nowhere in sight.

Silver, his mouth still open in midsentence, just stared at us. In a flash, Blue grabbed him and dragged him into the closet with us, the door pulled shut behind him. I couldn't see anything, but I heard a 'thump' and assumed Blue had pushed him up against the wall. "Not. A. Word." Blue hissed to him.

The door was kicked open again, and Silver thrown out. I knew we wouldn't be ratted out by Silver. We were in the same grade, but I didn't know a lot about him personally. What I do know is that he and Blue were inseparable for his first year here; they were closer than siblings could be.

"What were you doing?" Gold's voice came through the door.

"Um, nothing." Silver replied quickly. "Excuse me, I need your Aipom for something."

"Aipom?" The poor purple monkey was more than likely snatched up and gone by the time the door had slammed shut.

"Whatever." Gold called.

Silence followed, and the next minute and a half seemed like fifteen years.

"I'm going to check." Lyra declared in a whisper.

"No!" Blue hissed at her. "What if he sees you?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

The door opened a crack and it was like the light of heaven as showing through that crack. My heart beat like a drum in my ear, and adrenaline raced through me. It was a surprising rush that I never expected.

The four of us crammed together at the door and tried to catch a sneak peak at Gold. I spotted him almost immediately. Sitting at his desk Gold's attention was on his school-issued laptop. "His headphones are in." Blue pointed out.

"Let's make a run for it." Sapph suggested.

"But what if he spots us?" I objected. I could only imagine the reaction Gold would have to a group of girls falling out of his closet.

"Well when are we going to get another chance?" Lyra demanded.

I couldn't counter that. Apparently neither could anyone else. So, without any objections, Blue silently pushed the closet door fully open. I could see it from the point of view of one of Sapphire's video games. We were a group of spies, four copies of 007, sneaking through enemy territory. We crept across the room, Gold still as oblivious as a rock. Blue led the whole time, and she was already at the door.

Just a few more inches and we would be free…

Blue reached for the doorknob.

And then I realized my mistake too late.

I had stepped on that pineapple, and let out a cry as I crashed into Lyra. From there, Sapphire and Blue had somehow gotten tangled up in my mistake, and in seconds we were a mess of tangled limbs. Stuck on the bottom of the pile, all I could do was glare at Gold. Of course he would have heard us, and now the stupid pervert was smirking down at us.

"Four beautiful girls appear in the middle of my room?" Gold was grinning from ear to ear, and all I wanted to do was knock that smug look off his face. "I didn't know it was my birthday."

* * *

**Yellow's POV – Earlier**

I can't believe those stupid lines actually got me in here. Then again, Red wasn't the kind of person to just leave someone standing around, looking like an idiot.

"Earth to Yellow."

Red's voice penetrated my thoughts and I realized he had been trying to get my attention for some time now.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered quickly.

Red smiled slightly at me. "Good, you're back. How was the trip to daydream land?" I blushed slightly, and that was from embarrassment! Before I could respond, Red continued. "Anyways, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care." I hadn't thought this far ahead, nor had Blue given me any sort of instruction on what to do. I didn't even know what was in that box she had given me. I kept it hidden from view, mainly because I didn't want Red to see it. If he saw it, he'd want to know what it was, and how stupid would I look if I said I brought something and I didn't even know what it was? Right now it was stuffed into my oversized lounge chair.

Red smiled again and looked around the lounge. It was slightly bigger than the one we have in the girl's dorm, but it basically had the same furnishing. "Well, I think the basement is taken right now, Ruby kicked everyone out of the 3rd floor lounge a while ago for some reason…"

As I listened to Red think aloud, I also heard Gold and Silver walk by. Gold was pestering Silver for notes or something, but I couldn't pick up any specifics about their conversation.

"So," Red said to me, snapping my attention back, "does that sound like a plan?"

I curse mentally, a smile still on my face. "Sure." I had no idea what I just agreed to, but hopefully it was something I liked.

Red stood up, and just as I was about to do the same, a green-haired boy burst into the lounge, his breath raged like he had just run a marathon. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing a very light green kimono rather than the school uniform. "Red!" He shouted, "have you seen Emerald anywhere?"

Red shook his head, "Sorry, haven't seen him."

The boy frowned at Red before taking off down the hallway again.

"That was Wally, right?" I asked Red. I had seen him around campus before, someone with naturally green hair was hard to forget, but I've never seen him wear anything other than the uniform.

"Yeah, it was." Red laughed slightly. "He hates wearing the uniform. Claims it's too stuffy for his taste."

"So why the kimono?"

Red shrugged. "Wally is…unique."

I laughed a bit at Red's goofy smile and response, and accepted it. I took the hand Red offered me, and when I stood up, I also heard someone sit down. Right across from us, of all people, was Emerald, his nose burry in a book. Emerald was also someone that was hard to forget. A midget with a croissant-style haircut. You could spot his blond hair from half-way across the islands.

Red and I exchanged a knowing glance, but before either of us could get a word out, Wally appeared. "Emerald!" He yelled happily before diving across the room at him.

Emerald simply raised his foot which Wally crashed right into. The green haired boy lay at Emerald's feet for a moment before Emerald looked up from his book. "Wally? What are you doing down there?"

Wally sprung to his feet, his face already bruising. "No time to explain! Ruby and I need you right now."

As Wally dragged Emerald out of the room, I turned my confused look to Red. "What just happened?"

Red shrugged. "Not sure. No one knows what Ruby's doing up there."

"No, not that." I gestured to the chair previously occupied by Emerald. "It was like Emerald didn't even notice that he kicked Wally in the face."

"Oh, that." Red scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly. "Well, Emerald's gotten so good at ignoring Wally's advances that he just does it naturally."

"RUN FOR IT!"

Just when I thought I couldn't be any more confused, Blue, Crystal, Lyra, and Sapphire skidded into the room. "Yellow!" Blue exclaimed. "We need to perform a tactical retreat!"

"What?" I didn't even know we had done anything. That deserved a retreat.

"All ready!" Sapphire exclaimed after throwing open the window.

Blue wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me over to the window. "Sorry to cut your date short Red!"

"W-wait!" I yelled in protest as my friends were getting ready to jump out the window. "We're four stories up!" But that didn't seem to bother anyone, especially not Sapphire who screamed 'geronimo!' as she dove out the window.

* * *

**Red's POV**

I ran over to the window as Blue and the other girls jumped out, Yellow's scream following them all the way. I looked down at the ground in time to see them land on a large pink landing pad, which was most likely Blue's Ditty. I sighed in relief as they rolled off it and ran for the forest, headed in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

"Where are they!?"

I turned and saw Gold standing in the doorway, his right eye was black and blue and he held a pineapple in his left hand. I could probably guess who he was talking about, but I decided to play innocent. "What's with the pineapple?"

Gold threw his hands up in frustration. "I have no idea. One minute I'm sitting quietly in my room and the next Blue, Crys, Lyra, and Sapphire are there with a pineapple."

"And how'd you get the shiner?" I smiled, pointing at my own eye.

Gold frowned and slunk down into a nearby chair, the pineapple now in his lap. "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Well that was a disaster." Crystal's voice came from across the bathroom, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"It wasn't all in vain," I pointed out to her as I stood up and stretched. We were stuck with cleaning duty, save Yellow, and were now working on the fifth bathroom. Who knew the floors of a girl's bathroom could get so dirty?

"So breaking into Gold's room, getting caught, and jumping from windows is your idea of success?"

"She's got a point Blue." Lyra pointed out, her head poking out of one of the stalls she was cleaning.

"Ah, but Yellow did get my package into the boys dorm." I objected. "That means phase one is complete."

"And what exactly was in the package?" Crystal demanded.

I giggled. "A little surprise I cooked up by myself." Crystal looked dissatisfied with my answer, so I assured her. "Don't worry Crystal. The games have only just begun."

* * *

Kaith: And that is the first chapter of Love IS War! I've always wanted to do a sort of school fic with Pokémon, and I attempted at in my story Double Life, but that focused less on the school life and more on other stuff. Speaking of Double Life, I'm sorry for such the long delay on that one. I've run into a wall and have absolutely no idea on where to take it next. I mean, I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get it there.

Anyways, please leave a review and let me know if you liked it, what you didn't like, and if I've made and grammar/spelling mistakes (if you've read my other stuff you'll know I'm not very good at catching my own mistakes).

In the next chapter we'll see some more of the boys, more details about the school, and mystery and backstories will be popping up! Look forward to it!


	2. Battle Stations

**Love is War**

**Chapter 2: Battle Stations**

**Sunday; October 7****th**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I didn't know what that horrible sound was, but right now, it was keeping me from sleeping. I poked my head out from underneath the covers and glared at my alarm clock. The glowing lights read 4:57. I shouldn't be awake for another two hours at least, but if it wasn't my alarm, then what the hell was the beeping sound?

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Chuchu, my Pikachu, had her head burrowed beneath a pillow at the foot of my bed. Apparently she didn't like the beeping either. Blue was sitting in the middle of our room, a flashlight in her mouth as she tinkered with beakers and jars of different liquid. Behind her was a large pile of water guns and buckets. The microwave that was usually in the first floor kitchen was now plugged into the wall and sitting on Blue's desk. The word END was where the timer usually took up residence, beeping every few seconds to let the world know it had finished heating whatever was in its stomach.

Blue looked up, the flashlight blinding my vision. "Oi Aye," she spoke through her teeth. "Son't dind de." Blue returned her attention back to the beakers and vials. She carefully poured a blue liquid into a beaker that had a yellowish liquid. She swirled the contents gently before holding it up to the flashlight for inspection.

I blinked at her once more to make sure I wasn't dreaming before falling back onto my bed. I pulled the covers over my eyes and hoped that whatever she had in plan didn't involve me.

**-0-**

I woke to sunlight this time; sitting up in bed I was wide awake. My clock read 7:24 this time, and Blue was nowhere to be seen. The beakers, water guns, and microwave had disappeared, but there was a black stain on the ceiling. There was no way we would be able to cover that up from the dorm mistress.

Chuchu snored gently from the foot of my bed, now on top of the pillow. I quietly got out of bed, careful to not disturb her, and left the room. I'm sure my hair was a mess, but I pushed right past the bathroom and instead headed for the stairs. Today was Sunday, and I didn't feel like grooming myself just to cross the island for some breakfast at the cafeteria.

Finally, I had reached the small kitchen on the first floor and began making myself hot chocolate. The dorm was usually quiet in the mornings, considering most of the girls liked to stay up late and gossip, but I was the only one who seemed to wake with the sun. I almost always had the entire place to myself Sunday mornings, and I liked it this way.

I blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. Some people need coffee in the morning. I always preferred a chocolaty sugar rush instead.

"Blue!"

I looked towards the open kitchen door. That was Crystal's voice. And she sounded like she was about to murder someone. What could Blue have done to get her so angry? Usually Gold was the only one that could get her this whipped up.

Hesitantly, I poked my head out the kitchen door. If Crystal was going to murder someone, I didn't want it to be me. The blue haired girl was stomping down the hallways towards me, her hands balled up into fists.

"You!" She pointed a finger at me.

"M-Me?"

"Yes you. Where's that vixen you have as a roommate?"

I shrugged. "She wasn't in our room when I woke up."

Crystal frowned and crossed her arms, obviously not pleased with my answer. "Great." She muttered.

"Um…" I took another drink of my coco before continuing. "What did Blue do?"

Crystal looked at me like I had just asked what two plus two was. "What did Blue do?" she repeated, her voice rising almost to hysteria. "She bet my meal tickets that's what! I don't need to bet them! I already have straight A's in every class!" She threw her hands up in desperation before turning on me again. "She bet yours too."

"W-What?" I cried, almost dropping my mug.

Meals here were decided by grades and we were given tickets at the beginning of each month based on our grades from the previous month. The higher your grade, the better the food was that you could get. But there was one acceptation to that rule. We could gamble with them. If a student with C-class meal tickets managed to beat an A-class meal ticket holder in a challenge of their choice, the C-class holder would eat A-class meals for the week while the A-class holder would eat F-class meals as punishment for losing. However, since there was nothing to be gained for the A-class if they won, duels were mostly played out by the rest of the ticket holders.

As far as I know, Crystal, Platina and myself were the only ones who had A-class tickets in the girls dorm. Not many people thought it was worth the effort to work for anything above a cheeseburger.

"Yeah, she bet all of ours," she muttered angrily. "Everyone from our group that is."

"Hello girls!" Crystal and I turned as Blue strode confidently into the dorm, Sapphire and Lyra trailing behind her.

"You!" Crystal began her angry finger-pointing act again and marched right up to Blue. "Why did you bet our meal tickets?" She demanded. "They were service chocolate chip pancakes this morning!" Crystal was now inches from Blue's face. "Chocolate. Chip. Pancakes."

"Whoa there." Blue pushed Crystal away gently with a large binder she was holding. "Sorry, but I needed more fighters and I wasn't just gonna force some girls I didn't know into our war. That would just be rude."

"And betting our tickets without our permission isn't?"

Blue shrugged. "You say potato, I say potato."

Crystal looked dumbstruck at Blue's comment. I didn't blame her, I had no idea how that tied in with the conversation. Lyra placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry," she smiled, "Blue's got a plan."

Crystal frowned. "Then do you care to enlighten me?"

"Of course!" Blue pushed past Crystal and myself and made her way to the stairs. "If you'll follow me, ladies."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

Blue was really starting to get on my nerves. First she promises to help me get my revenge on Gold and fails, and now she goes and bets my meal tickets without permission. School would be so much stress less if Blue and Gold weren't here.

"I'm pretty smart…" I muttered to myself. "I think I can get away with double homicide."

Yellow must have overheard me because the small blond vacated her seat next to me faster than you could blink. Right now I didn't care too much on what Yellow thought of me. Since I was already in this mess, I might as well dive in full force and save my tickets. "So what exactly is your plan?"

Blue stopped flipping pages in the binder for a moment to smile at me. "Stains."

"…" I blinked at her, not sure I heard her correctly. "Stains."

"Yep!" Blue resumed her flipping and I sighed in defeat.

There was no cracking the shell that was Blue. You had to let her open up first. I let myself fall onto the couch, taking over Yellow's spot. We were in the basement right now. It was pretty much the biggest lounge in the dorm. Several computers formed a mini lab along one wall while the other played host to the biggest television set I had ever seen. The seating ranged from bean bags to office chairs like they had just been pulled from a bunch of garage sales. There were hair brushes and other personal items scattered about as well, since everyone in the dorm liked to use this area as their second bedroom sometimes.

My stomach growled, only reminding me of my hunger. I moaned and held my stomach as it decided to eat itself.

"Here," I looked up and found that a chocolate bar being held in front of my face. I snatched it out of the air and before it had a chance to disappear. "Thanks, um," I sat up to face whoever had handed me the candy bar.

"The name's Berlitz." Platina announced herself. "Platina Berlitz." She pulled out a small water gun and held it in both hands. Her face remained emotionless but I could see the stars dancing around her head. She was obviously enjoying herself as she spun the small gun in her hand expertly.

"Wait a minute." I turned to Blue now. "Don't tell me Platina here signed up willingly to help out with you plan."

"She's been reading a lot of spy novels." Blue looked at me like her statement explained everything. I just got even more confused. "Ah-ha! Found it!" Blue tore what looked like a pamphlet out of the binder and snapped it shut before handing it to Sapphire. "Think you can get this back without the teachers noticing?"

Sapphire saluted Blue before taking the binder. "Yes ma'am!"

Blue must have anticipated I was going to question her again, because she turned to me as soon as Sapphire left. "These," she placed the pamphlet on the table gently, like it could fade away at any second, "are the blueprints for the dormitories. And these are going to help us win."

I seized my chance to get a hold of the logic Blue was trying to spout. "Do you mind explaining what we're trying to win?"

Blue blinked at me. "You mean you haven't figured it out? We're challenging the boys to a water gun fight."

* * *

**Red's POV**

I consider myself a pretty lax guy. I like to lounge around and battle with my Pokémon just like any other guy, and I always try to find the positive side of any situation. However, I failed to see the positive side of getting dragged out of bed by Mr. Surge. I had almost fallen out of bed when his combat boot kicked open the door to our dorm room.

Green, my roommate, had his arms crossed across his chest and his head hung, fast asleep. His brown hair was still a mess and we were both still in our pajamas (Green always said my Pikachu print was childish, but I like them). After he dropped us off in one of the lounges, he said was to wait here while he got the others. Who were the others?

"Moring guys!"

Ruby, a boy two years younger than me, walked into the room with a cheerful look on his face. The little bit of hair I could see poking out from under his hat was still wet, meaning he had already gotten the chance to shower. A sleepy looking Emerald walked in after him, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Amazingly his hair was already in its croissant shape, even though he looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Morning." I greeted them and the two took seats on a couch opposite of myself and Green. Emerald laid his head down on the armrest and immediately fell asleep.

"Any idea what he wants us for?" Ruby asked.

"Who, Mr. Surge?"

"Yeah," Ruby brought his hand up to his chin and looked up at the ceiling like he was thinking. "I was about to head to breakfast when he walked by dragging Emerald behind him. He tossed the midget to me and said to bring him here."

I shrugged, "He kicked our door open this morning and dragged us here. I'd leave but…"

"He'd make us do laps." Ruby finished for me.

I laughed nervously. Mr. Surge believed that physical punishment was the only way to go, and nobody ever enjoyed one of his 'light exercises.'

"Don't you want to hear one of our jokes Mr. Surge?" A hyper voice carried in through the open door as a group approached us.

"Yeah, yeah." A lax and quieter voice spoke up. "We've been working on them for ages."

Mr. Surge's voice came next. "Um, maybe another time boys." A second later, Mr. Surge walked into the room with Diamond and Pearl right behind him, pestering the dorm supervisor to hear one of their routines. Those two were an odd pair. On the first day of classes this year, a rumor had gone around saying two freshmen had introduced themselves to the class by throwing pies at each other. If I hadn't seen them trying out the same routine at lunch later that day, I wouldn't have believed it. The only person who seemed to laugh at their jokes was that girl named Platina that always hung out with Blue and Yellow.

"I'll hear one!" Gold burst into the room, dragging a disgruntled looking Silver with him.

Diamond and Pearl's eyes lit up and they spun on the spot. The two draped their arms around each other's shoulders. "Speaking of Pokémon~!" They cried in unison.

Mr. Surge quickly cut their act short with blows to their head. "You'll have to save your act for later," he glared down at them. Diamond and Pearl quickly muttered apologies and took their seats on the floor, not bothering to occupy a vacant couch. With a quick look at Gold, Mr. Surge managed to get us all seated. He coughed to clear his throat, "I was unable to locate Wally, but this should be fine enough."

"Um, sir." Ruby interrupted. "What did you want us all for?"

"You've been challenged to a war!" Mr. Surge grinned ear-to-ear.

"I decline." Green said quickly. I jumped slightly at his voice. I didn't even realize he had woken up. "I've already got A-class meal tickets. I don't need to bet them on anything."

"Oh don't be that way!" Mr. Surge smiled at Green. "No one has issued a war for quite a while. It'll be good practice for you. Besides, I already signed you all up!"

Green looked like a cinderblock had just been dropped on his foot.

Since it looked like Green was out of commission, I deiced to ask the next question. "Who were we challenged by?"

Mr. Surge pulled out a piece of notebook paper and squinted at it. "The declaration was made by Mrs. Blue Kurukku." I didn't have to be looking at him to tell that Green's eyebrow was twitching with annoyance. As he muttered under his breath about Blue being a pesky woman, Surge continued, "This will be an all or nothing war. Whoever wins will get A-Class meal tickets for the month," Surge's eyes gleamed. "However, the losers will have F-Class meal tickets for a month! How about those odds?"

"Then we better give an A-Class performance!" Pearl grinned.

I swear, you could hear a pin drop.

After clearing his throat, Mr. Surge continued, "Now, since the teams are currently six to nine, in the name of fairness you'll have to cut out three people. But pick carefully, because even if you're one of the three sitting out you're still betting your tickets!"

I could tell our advisor was enjoying this too much.

"I'll be back with your weapons soon enough. Make sure you've picked your team before I get back!"

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Water guns?" Crystal looked at me like I had just said we were gonna leap off the roof. Which is weird since we did that yesterday.

"Yep!" I smiled at the girls assembled. "Since Plan A was a failure," I ignored Crystal's huff of annoyance, "We're moving onto Plan B. Death! By Super Soaker."

Yellow leaned into the table, looking over the blueprints that Blue had placed there. "So we're still planning revenge on Gold?"

"It's not just Gold anymore," I corrected my innocent roommate, "it's every single one of those horny idiots."

Crystal huffed and fell back onto the couch again. "She's gone off the deep end."

I ignored her insubordination.

"All right girls, gather round. It's wartime."

* * *

**Gold's POV**

Green gave us the greatest motivational speech of all time. I'm just saying, I got chills during the speeches in the Lord of the Rings movies, but Green made my blood go cold. "I just wanna say if I lose my A-Class meal tickets, you'll all be sleeping with the Magikarp's."

Red laughed nervously, but was silenced by the glare Green gave him. The man was dead serious.

Ha, dead. I crack myself up.

"Don't worry, you've got us!" Pearl boasted, slapping his hand against his chest.

"We'll _mop_ up the competition!" Diamond chuckled, referencing the mop he had snatched from the cleaning supplies closet.

"No offense guys, but I don't trust a single one of you," Green said. His voice was void of emotion, "Which is why I'm going to be captain."

"Why do you get to be captain?" I objected. "I've played enough video games to run ranks around you."

I swear, Green's face was gonna freeze into the scowl.

"Because I'm your senior. And Mr. Surge already made me captain."

"When?"

Green ignored me. "I've had the unfortunate of knowing Blue since day one. If I know her like I know her, she probably already has a few dirty tricks up her sleeve. So," Green smiled for probably the first time in his life, "we're gonna come up with a few tricks of our own."

Normally a smile should lighten up a person's face, maybe even make them look a tiny bit beautiful. The only thing Green's smile lit up was how insane he probably was right now.

"Mr. Surge already submitted the lists of the teams to the headmaster," Green walked over to the whiteboard in the room. Funny, I had never noticed the lounges had those things. He scribbled names across white, pink for the girls and blue for us. "It will be Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Lyra, Sapphire, and Platina versus myself, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Emerald, and Pearl."

"Why not all of us?" Diamond asked. He looked rather disappointed that he wouldn't be using the mop.

"Mr. Surge already said it would be unsportsmanlike to outnumber the girls." Green capped the marker, "But that just means it's too our advantage. The war doesn't start until noon, but that doesn't mean we can't do a little recon."

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Recon?" I asked.

Green nodded. "You, Diamond, and Wally were left out of the war, but your meal tickets are still at risk. While the rest of us are confined to the dorm, you three will work on infiltration and sabotage.

"Red," Green continued, "you can use your girlfriend walk in the front door. Diamond,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interjected. "Girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about?"

All eyes turned on me, and I felt my face heat up slightly. Arceus, why did I have to be the center of attention now?

Green blinked at me, "Aren't you dating Yellow?"

My heart skipped a beat. "No!" Was it that obvious?

"Really?" Gold raised an eyebrow. "I totally thought you two were boning between classes."

Several thoughts ran through my mind, half on them on how to scar the younger boy for life. The other half are thoughts best kept to myself. I tried to come up with a witty response, but my brain failed me when I noticed everyone else in the room nodding in agreement with Gold. I sank into the couch, wishing it would swallow me whole.

Green continued, and I only half listened. He drew two circles around Blue and Sapphire's names on the whiteboard. "Diamond, I want you to track down Sapphire and Blue. Right now they pose the biggest threat."

"Not to interrupt," Ruby interrupted, "but if someone can play decoy for me, I think I know how to handle Sapphire."

"We should also watch out for Crystal." Gold warned, "She prides herself on her grades and I doubt she enjoyed getting denied breakfast this morning."

Green nodded and drew a line from Ruby's name to Sapphire's as well as adding a circle around Crystal's name. Next he connected his name to Blue's, "I'll handle Blue myself. No offense, but I don't think any one of you will be able to take her out."

"I'll take Crystal," Gold offered.

"I can get Platina then," Pearl put in.

Green only shook his head. "Pearl, I doubt you'll be able to pull the trigger when faced with Platina. And Gold, the moment Crystal sees you she'll go into a murderous rage and you know it." He turned back to the board and drew the final lines, "Emerald, I want you to take care of Crystal. Gold, you've got Platina, and Pearl will take out Yellow."

"So that leaves me with Lyra?" Silver sighed.

I think that may have been the first time I heard Silver talk. I didn't bother listening to any more of the conversation and decided that my time would be better spent taking a shower. The others didn't seem to even notice me as they talked battle strategy. Maybe Yellow was taking a shower right now.

I stopped mid-step. I did not just imaging Yellow, naked, in the shower, water running down her body…

I imagine I got a few curious looks as I banged my head against the wall in embarrassment.

**-0-**

Why the hell am I doing this? Oh right, it's because I don't want to eat road kill for a month. But that brought up conflicting emotions in my mind. If I act selfishly and help Green with his plan then I'll condemn Yellow to nothing but F-Class meals for a month. She just seems so delicate if she even so much as caught a whiff of that trash she'd keel over.

I let my head fall in despair, unable to make up my mind. I _should_ be the gentleman and forfeit my stomach to the mercy of the cafeteria, but…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

My Pokégear snapped me out of my thoughts and I dug the thing screaming out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Heya Red!"

Great, what did Gold want? "What's up? Did Green come up with a new plan?"

"Naw, I just thought you might need a little motivation for the sabotage plan."

"…what do you mean by motivation?"

"It's nothing like dirty pics or anything!" Gold shouted hastily into my ear. "Unless of course, that's what you need. Cus I know a guy."

I felt a vein in my forehead bulge in annoyance. "I'm hanging up."

"But it's about Yellow!"

I had half a mind to follow through with my threat. However, curiosity kills the cat. "What is it?"

Gold gave a sigh of relief. "Well you see, if we manage to pull through this, you can use you're A-Class meal tickets to your advantage. With Yellow and all her girlfriends stuck with F-Class tickets, you can offer some of your meals to her. That way you get to spend time with her and you'll be a savior in her eyes!"

"…"

"Hello? Red?"

I hung up and my legs began carrying me to the girls' dormitory slightly faster. Maybe I could be a little selfish.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I can't believe how hot it is here. It's October already, but it still feels like it's the middle of July. I sat under the shade of an umbrella I had set up on the top of the boys' dorm, my own private little paradise on this land away from society. Not even the muscle brained Surge knew the combination for the stairwell that led up here. I was the only one who knew.

"I knew I'd find you up here."

Well, maybe there was one exception.

I smiled and Emerald who sat down next to me and continued to fan myself. "Well aren't you one for playing hooky," I said with a slight smile. "Isn't the match about to start?"

Emerald shrugged and helped himself to one of the drinks in my cooler. "I don't really care for useless battle. Win or lose, I don't really suffer."

"What, do your taste buds not work Emmy?" I hid the smirk on my lips behind my folding fan. Emerald always got worked up whenever I called him those pet names.

Emerald's face however was void of emotion as he cast a glare my way. "You know what I'm talking about, _Mitsuru_."

The joy in our conversation seemed to dissipate faster than the morning dew. "Oh, so you _do _remember. I was under the impression that you were just another one of the senseless idiots."

Emerald finished his drink, crushing the can in his grip. "There are more here at the school than you think Wally." He tossed the can over the edge of the roof, "You just have to watch a bit more carefully."

"Well, in that case, why don't you introd-"

"I know about your little group," Emerald interrupted me. "But you can forget it. I don't plan on joining any time soon. Ruby, Sapphire, and the others are my precious friends. You can do whatever you wish to this school and the headmaster, just leave them out of it."

Emerald stood up to leave and I watched him hungrily. There was something…alluring about this new side to Emerald. "Is that a threat?"

The blond ignored me and headed back inside. I just couldn't help but smile at him as he left. At the very least, I wouldn't be bored this year. "I don't make any promises Emerald," I called after him. "After all, all's fair in love and war!"

* * *

Kaith: Yep, another chapter up! I had originally planned to get the whole war thing in one chapter, but I got a review in another one of my stories asking for another LisW chapter, so instead of stalling I'm splitting the prep and action for y'all!The characters may seem a bit OCish, especially Wally and Emerald, but I think you'll appreciate them as the story continues, and more of the full plot is revealed.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
